


pop! goes my heart

by tvprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Nonbinary Oikawa Tooru, Other, iwaizumi teases tooru and gets really gay about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvprince/pseuds/tvprince
Summary: "Oikawa, you haven't written since high school essays."
"That's very mean.  And also untrue."





	pop! goes my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i was drunk like a month ago? and forgot about it but Here It Is
> 
> [[UPDATE]] hey now i made a spur of the moment [podfic](https://soundcloud.com/whatbusylittlebees/pop-goes-my-heart-podfic) of it BOOM here u go

At 11:58 PM Oikawa declares (voice too loud and stomach too churned from juice too sweet and two fingers too much of that vodka they bought last spring) that they have a story to tell.

"Oikawa, you haven't written since high school essays." Iwaizumi tells them. He's armed with a tall bottle of ice water and a half eaten apple. The food keeps the alcohol at bay.

"That's very mean. And also untrue." Oikawa pulls out their planner (planner? really?) and a blue glitter pen they used to mark doctor appointments on the calendar.

"Y'know poetry looks so easy but it's actually really hard. I don’t even like poetry." Oikawa says into the planner. "I mean it’s not terrible but usually it’s just written by a bunch of dead men who talk about how hard it is being straight and smoking cigarettes."

"Yeah you wouldn't know anything about that." Iwaizumi is laughing into his apple. Oikawa tries very hard not to grin but Iwaizumi's really too funny.

"Damn right." Oikawa stipples the corner of the paper in blue. "I don’t know a thing about being straight." They both laugh.

"You know..." Oikawa says, a few minutes later after nothing brilliant miraculously appears on the paper. "Makki took that creative writing class, right? Third year?"

Iwaizumi nods, sucking his apple core.

"And he said like 'the teacher told us to always write things we don't want to write. Like things we're uncomfortable with.'" Oikawa says in a gruff voice-- a little too close to the Hajime Voice but they’re drunk, so it’s good enough. "I guess because everyone always wanted to write like these love stories about their girlfriends? Like 'wow her eyes are so gorgeous... they’re so blue and gorgeous.' Something like that but I mean if I was an author I’d always write like. The way too personal stuff. Like how uncomfortable public speaking is. Or weird awful family stuff..."

"Oh my god, Tooru, you sound so pompous right now." Iwaizumi laughs.

Oikawa burns cherry. "I do not! I’m drunk you can’t hold this against me! Fuck you!" they snap, closing (read: falling) in on Iwaizumi, glitter pen in hand, aiming for his forearms.

"Ew, no stop-- you’re gonna get blue sparkles all over me!" Iwaizumi laughs, stretching to toss away the browning apple core before it lodges itself between the couch cushions.

"Yeah, well, it’s a good look!" Oikawa cheers as Iwaizumi give into his fate of ink and scribbles.

"This is gonna be such a pain to wash off." Iwaizumi says, but watches Oikawa struggle to get their pen to write on a non paper surface with a tipsy sort of fascination.

"It's not even. Coming out right..." Oikawa mutters. Iwaizumi giggles and give them an understanding 'mmmhmm' before throwing his head back to stretch across the lumpy couch cushions.

"I love you." Iwaizumi says because it's true and alcohol makes him sappy.

Oikawa snorts. "That’s gay."

Iwaizumi grins with his tongue between his teeth. "Yeah." His chest warms with happy noises when Oikawa retires their quest of glitter tattoos to kiss the underside of Iwaizumi’s chin.


End file.
